


Drogi Nauczycielu

by Starkholm



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Większość dorosłych zawsze powtarza swoim dzieciom, że okres edukacji to najpiękniejsze lata ich życia.Czy aby na pewno?Młody Plushtrap - licealista, który dopiero co przeniósł się do nowej szkoły - wpada w pułapkę sadystycznego nauczyciela, natomiast jego starszy brat, fizyk uczący w tej samej placówce, zostaje wciągnięty w małe oszustwo Fredbeara i Golden Freddy'ego. W tym samym czasie Bonnie i Foxy, pod groźbą wyrzucenia ze szkoły, próbują zwalczyć wzajemną chęć mordu.Nie potrzeba apokalipsy, by życie kilkorga zwykłych ludzi zamieniło się w piekło.





	Drogi Nauczycielu

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Występują tu wszystkie postacie z FNAFa, zarówno strażnicy, jak i ludzkie wersje animatroników. Seria nie ma pary przewodniej.

To był niezwykle emocjonujący dzień. Spring czuł się, jakby zawodowy bokser przywalił mu z całej siły w żołądek. A przecież to jego młodszy brat, Plushtrap, powinien być teraz zestresowany. Za niecałą godzinę miał zacząć się jego pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole.  
– Wszystko wziąłeś? Śniadanie zjedzone, ząbki umyte? – dopytywał, samemu latając chaotycznie po mieszkaniu i sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomniał.  
– Tak, mamo. – Dzieciak wywrócił teatralnie oczami, w spokoju oglądając jakiś serial w tv. – Czemu tak się denerwujesz? Przecież nie pierwszy raz zmieniam szkołę. – Plush starał się jakoś uspokoić brata, niestety ten nie wyglądał na chętnego do przysłowiowego "wrzucenia na luz".  
– Ale pierwszy raz idziesz do szkoły, w której uczy ktoś z twojej rodziny! Na takich dzieciaki inaczej patrzą! A ja przecież jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny! Jak coś ci się stanie, to będzie moja wina! – Blondyn chwycił klucze od auta, nałożył kurtkę, przez ramię przerzucił skórzaną torbę i poszedł do salonu. Zabrał młodemu pilot i wyłączył telewizję. – Wychodzimy – oznajmił.  
– Już? Jest jeszcze wcześnie! – zaprotestował chłopak.  
– Wydaje ci się. Zanim dojedziemy na miejsce, minie sporo czasu, a ty jeszcze musisz mieć chwilę, żeby znaleźć swoją klasę. Bo zakładam, że nie pozwolisz mi się odprowadzić? – Springtrap stanął nad nim i uniósł pytająco brwi.  
– W życiu, mam szesnaście lat, wiesz jaka to by była siara?! – Dzieciak prychnął, zirytowany faktem, że mężczyzna w ogóle śmiał zadać takie pytanie.  
– No właśnie. Dlatego nie marudź, ubieraj buty i jedziemy – zarządził blondyn, poganiając młodszego.  
Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a już siedzieli w samochodzie; Spring odpalił silnik i wyjechali sprzed bloku. Na miejsce dotarli po niespełna kwadransie.  
Gdy tylko srebrny golf zaparkował pod budynkiem, Plush odpiął pas z zamiarem szybkiego wyskoczenia z auta i pognania do szkoły, nim ktokolwiek zauważy, że odwiózł go „ten dziad od fizyki”. Gdyby ludzie zaczęli go z nim kojarzyć, to serio miałby przesrane.  
Niestety powstrzymała go ręka brata, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu i stanowczo zatrzymała w miejscu.  
– Co jest? Zanim zapytasz: tak, mam wszystko, tak, wiem której klasy szukać i nie, nie jestem zestresowany – wywrócił oczami, szykując się na salwę tego typu pytań. Od wczoraj blondyn go nimi zadręczał.  
– Bardzo śmieszne. Nie o to mi chodzi. Gdyby coś się działo, ktoś ci dokuczał, albo robił krzywdę, od razu do mnie przyjdź, dobrze? – Spring usiłował brzmieć spokojnie, choć w środku coś skręcało mu się na samą myśl o tym, że jego braciszek będzie skazany na towarzystwo tej dzikiej i bezwzględnej hołoty, którą fizyk na co dzień uczył… a raczej się starał, bo większość była podejrzanie mocno odporna na wszelkiego rodzaju, nową wiedzę. – Nie staraj się samemu sobie z tym radzić i zatajać przede mną jakichkolwiek problemów.  
– Jasne, braciszku. Zresztą, nawet gdybym próbował, to pewnie i tak nie dałbym rady czegokolwiek przed tobą ukryć. Ty mordujesz wzrokiem pół osiedla, jak widzisz małego siniaka na mojej ręce, gdyby w szkole ktoś mi coś zrobił, od razu byś to wyczuł! – zaśmiał się młody, chcąc nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. – Wiem, że się martwisz, ale uwierz mi w końcu, że nie mam już pięciu lat i dam sobie radę sam, okej?  
– No wiem, wiem… – Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. – Powodzenia, młody. – Poprawił mu rozczochraną grzywkę, a gdy tylko go puścił, chłopak od razu wyskoczył z samochodu.  
Fizyk uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, widząc jak jego młodszy brat rozgląda się czujnie, zapewne sprawdzając, czy nikt nie widział go w towarzystwie jednego z najostrzejszych nauczycieli w całej szkole.  
Odczekał jeszcze pięć minut, które poświęcił na ułożenie fryzury, po czym wysiadł z auta, zamknął je i ruszył w kierunku wejścia do budynku.

Połowa dzieciarni była tak wyrośnięta, że niemal każdy przewyższał go przynajmniej o pół głowy, a mimo to szedł pewnie przed siebie, bez najmniejszych obaw, że ktoś go popchnie, albo wpadnie na niego z tarana. Miał na tyle złą opinię, że wszyscy, nawet ci, których nie uczył, omijali go szerokim łukiem.  
Wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, przywitał się ze spotkanymi tam Schmidtem, Puppetem i Mangle, odłożył torbę na blat stołu i od razu zaczął parzyć sobie kawę. W międzyczasie szybko poszukał dziennika klasy, z którą zaraz miał mieć lekcje.  
– Ej, Springi, twój brat dzisiaj zaczął tutaj chodzić, nie? Stresował się? – zapytał Mike, podchodząc od tyłu do blondyna, który ostrożnie zalewał kubek wrzącą wodą.  
– On? W życiu. Wyglądał na znudzonego, a nie zmartwionego. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i zaczął mieszać kawę łyżeczką. – Wydaje mi się, że ta zmiana szkoły zrobiła większe wrażenie na mnie, niż na nim.  
– Uroczo, że tak się o niego martwisz – wtrącił Mangle, stojąc oparty o ścianę i pijąc herbatę.  
– A ty byś się nie martwił? Jak te gówniarze wyczają, że ma u mnie wtyki, mogą zacząć mu grozić, żeby podkradał z domu sprawdziany, czy coś w tym guście. A bo to tylko do takich akcji się dzisiejsza młodzież posuwa? – powiedział blondyn, czekając cierpliwie aż napój nieco mu ostygnie. W końcu odważył się wziąć pierwszy łyk.  
– W sumie racja… Ale nie masz co się dziwić. Chyba połowa szkoły ma u ciebie zagrożenie, złociutki – zaśmiał się Puppet, na moment ściągając z uszu słuchawki.  
– Jak się lenie nie chcą uczyć, to czemu mam ich przepuszczać?

 

Rozmowa przeciągała się, a tematy szybko zeszły na nieco luźniejsze tory. Coraz więcej nauczycieli przychodziło do pokoju, aż w końcu głośny dzwonek oznajmił wszystkim, że kolejny, męczący dzień, oficjalnie się zaczyna.  
Blondyn zostawił torbę na blacie dużego stołu, ustawionego pośrodku pomieszczenia, a na spotkanie z 2e wziął jedynie dziennik, klucze od gabinetu i kubek z niedopitą kawą, którą miał zamiar skończyć podczas zajęć.  
Na korytarzach powoli zapadała cisza, większość dzieciaków siedziała już grzecznie w klasach. Gdy dotarł pod swój gabinet, cała gówniarzeria momentalnie zeszła z parapetów, wstała z ławek i podeszła pod drzwi.  
– Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przygotowali na dzisiaj to, o co prosiłem – powiedział, przechodząc obok uczniów. Zawiedzione jęki i pytania w stylu: „Ale co pan kazał przygotować? My nic nie wiemy!” tylko utwierdziły go w fakcie, że przynajmniej połowa klasy dostanie dzisiaj pały.  
Przełożył dziennik i kubek do jednej ręki, żeby drugą móc swobodnie otworzyć drzwi. Ledwo włożył kluczyk do zamka, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego uderzyło w niego z impetem, o mało go nie przewracając, za to posyłając nieszczęsną kawę na podłogę.  
Wszyscy momentalnie umilkli, słychać było jedynie dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany.  
– O kur… – Nauczyciel usłyszał nad sobą ledwo stłumione przekleństwo. Nie zdziwił się, gdy odkrył, że sprawcą zamieszania był nie kto inny, jak jego ulubiony uczeń. Bonnie. – Znaczy ten… przepraszam psorka, Foxy mnie pchnął i…! – Prędko zaczął się tłumaczyć, blady jak ściana. Blondyn gestem kazał mu być cicho. – … Do dyrektora…?  
– Nie. Do woźnej po szmatę. Masz pięć minut, żeby to posprzątać – wysyczał Spring, wściekły jak osa.  
Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił resztę do środka. Kazał im być cicho i otworzyć książki tam, gdzie mieli zadanie, a sam poczekał przed gabinetem na chłopaka, który już po chwili wrócił ze ścierą i zmiotką.  
– A Foxy’emu to się nie oberwie? – burknął Bonnie, zamiatając szczątki kubka.  
– Ależ oczywiście, że i on dostanie. Zresztą, nie jako jedyny... – zapewnił blondyn, z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Poczekał aż gówniarz skończy i gdy obaj weszli już do klasy, nauczyciel stanął przy swoim biurku, opierając się o nie bokiem. – Możecie podziękować swoim kolegom, – tu wskazał dwóch delikwentów, przez których zdarzył się ten mały wypadek – bo to dzięki nim piszemy dzisiaj niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę z ostatniej lekcji – spojrzeniem, jakim wwiercał się w purpurowe kłaki młodocianego zbrodniarza, mógłby zamrozić czynny wulkan.  
Cała klasa jęknęła głośno, oczywiście soczyście klnąc w myślach na sprawców, a zadowolony z siebie Spring, zaczął dyktować pytania.

***

Plushtrapowi dosłownie chwilę po dzwonku udało się trafić do właściwej klasy. Nikogo tu nie znał i mimo tego, co wcześniej mówił swojemu bratu, odczuwał mały stres.  
Zagadał do przypadkowej osoby, która stała nieco na uboczu, z dala od tłumów do których wstydził się podejść.  
– Hej – przywitał się. – 1c? – zapytał dla pewności.  
– Tak. – Facet podniósł wzrok znad phone’a. – To ty jesteś ten nowy?  
– Ano. Plushtrap. – Młodszy brat Springa wyciągnął do niego rękę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy koleś schował telefon i uścisnął jego dłoń, lekko nią potrząsając. Był strasznie szczupły, sporo od niego wyższy i ubrany na czarno. Pierwsza, mroczna znajomość. Dobry początek!  
– Nightmarionne – przedstawił się. – Nic nie chcę mówić, ale słaby dzień... w sumie to ogólnie słaby okres sobie wybrałeś na dołączenie do nas.  
– Czemu? – Plush uniósł pytająco brew.  
– Zaczynamy dwiema godzinami z panem N. – wyjaśnił, ale widząc, że w koledze grozy to nie wywołało, a właściwie to wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zdziwionego niż wcześniej, kontynuował. – Najokropniejszy nauczyciel w szkole. Matma z nim to po prostu koszmar. W dodatku ma z naszą klasą na pieńku.  
Niestety musieli urwać rozmowę, bo zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie wyżej wymienionego postrachu całej budy, stanęło nad nimi, paląc ich wzrokiem. Marionne umilkł momentalnie, wziął z ziemi torbę i prześlizgnął się obok profesorka do klasy.  
– A ty na co czekasz? – Plusha zdziwił łagodny głos nauczyciela. Chyba nie tak powinien brzmieć kat, którego wszyscy się boją.  
Młody przyzwyczajony był nie oceniać książki po okładce, dlatego mimo muskularnej budowy mężczyzny, imponującego wzrostu, kruczoczarnych, lekko rozczochranych, związanych w kitkę włosów i wściekle czerwonych oczu, uznał, że być może facet nie jest taki zły i tylko przez zwyczajową, nauczycielską surowość, dodatkowo podkreśloną jego wyglądem i strasznym wyrazem twarzy, został mianowany tym "najokropniejszym".  
– Em, jestem nowy, dopiero co się przeniosłem do tej szkoły… – zaczął, ale psorek szybko mu przerwał.  
– Bardzo interesujące, ale o ile jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś sensu mojego przedmiotu, to podpowiem ci, że polega on na liczeniu, nie gadaniu. Do klasy, wybierz sobie miejsce i bądź cicho – wyjaśnił łaskawie matematyk i kulturalnie puścił go przodem do środka.  
No i cały urok łagodnego głosu psorka zniknął. Faktycznie wredna pizda z niego.  
Tyle dobrego, że obok Nightmarionne’a było wolne miejsce, które Plush od razu postanowił zająć.  
– On tak warczy do wszystkich, czy ma też swoich pupilków? – szepnął blondyn do nowego znajomego.  
– Swoich pupilków to on nadziewa na pal, lepiej się nie wychylaj i staraj mu nie podpaść – poradził Marionne.  
Plush chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy poczuł, że ktoś za nim staje i kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
– No proszę, proszę, przyjacielskie pogaduszki sobie tu urządzamy? – Pan N. uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Widzę, że jesteś bardzo rozmowną osobą. Cieszy mnie to, zwykle muszę ciągnąć uczniów za język, ale mam nadzieję, że z tobą nie będę miał takich problemów. Może trochę lepiej się poznamy, co? – Gestem kazał mu wstać i iść za sobą aż do biurka. Mężczyzna usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, lekko się na nim odchylając. – Ja jestem Nightmare, a ty?  
– Plushtrap… – odparł niepewnie chłopak, stojąc jak to ciele, ze wzrokiem tępo utkwionym w, splecionych na brzuchu, dłoniach nauczyciela.  
– A więc, drogi Plushtrapie, powiedz mi wynik tego działania – facet wziął kartkę i szybko napisał mu jakiś przykład.  
Chłopak wziął od niego papier i przerażonym wzrokiem zaczął analizować zadanie, by po chwili dojść do bardzo istotnego wniosku.  
– W starej szkole jeszcze tego nie przerabiałem, nie potrafię tego…  
– Jedynka. – Nauczyciel rozłożył bezradnie ramiona, znów przerywając mu w połowie zdania.  
– Co? Ale za co?! – zbulwersował się młody, marszcząc brwi.  
– Pomyślmy, za co mogłem dać ci pałę? Na przykład za to, że nie umiesz tego zrobić – stwierdził filozoficznie psorek, wskazując kartkę z przykładem.  
– Jak mam umieć coś, czego jeszcze nie przerabiałem?! Nikt mi tego nie wytłumaczył! – Blondyn starał się wybronić, ale mimo początkowych chęci bycia miłym, nie potrafił utrzymać nerwów na wodzy w obliczu takiej niesprawiedliwości.  
– Nie moja wina, że nikt ci tego nie wytłumaczył. Ja tu jestem od oceniania twojej wiedzy i niewiedzy. A jak na razie popisałeś się tylko tym drugim – stwierdził mężczyzna i nachylił się nad dziennikiem, żeby wpisać ocenę.  
– Pierdolę… – warknął chłopak pod nosem i zawrócił do swojej ławki.  
– Ile słowo „pierdolę” ma liter? – zapytał Nightmare, nim Plush zdążył usiąść.  
– ... Osiem? – odparł niepewnie blondyn.


End file.
